Make it or break it?
by bros b4 hoes
Summary: This is a sequel to "PRIVATE DIKTECTIVE". Marriage is a very importent part of someone's life and with something like this comes great responsibility. One of them is telling the truth to your life partner but Dimitri is hiding something from Rose. Follow me to see how this lie unravels. Will this break their marriage or bring them closer? M scene marked.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so glad you guys liked the first fanfic and hope you will like this one too.**

**So here** **it goes.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**I wanted to know if I should change it to M and put some lemons in.**

**Please give me your inputs.**

**Previously:**

She grinned at my friend and said "you are my private dicktecktive" emphasizing on 'dick.'

Oh god! I will never get bored of this girl.

_Chapter 1_

**Now:**

**Rose POV**

Wow! That was hot.

I just had the most amazing sex of my life with the most amazing man in my life, and yeah it was kinky as it was in my wedding dress. The day was almost perfect.

_The wedding:_

I looked at myself in the mirror and was shocked at my reflection. I was ready wearing my wedding dress and I could not seem to come out of admiring the beauty of the dress.

It was cream in color and staples. It was tight on the top but flowed down. It is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. **(Pic on profile- the dress is absolutely beautiful).**

I wonder what Dimitri will think of it. Lissa and I had not let Dimitri see it yet but it was fun to see him begging to see it. I was going to show it to him one day because he was getting me hot and heavy but Lissa slapped me and got me to my senses. I cannot wait to see his expression and his reaction to the dress.

The way I got the dress is the wired part. Lissa and I had just come from looking at her the bride's maid dress. She was going to be the maid of honor which is kind of obvious. For some reason we were still finding the perfect wedding dress as all the ones we saw had something missing in them.

When we reached home I started looking at the mail and there was one which caught my eye. The envelope was in beige color and had flowers over it and was addressed to me. I hardly got ay mail in Dimitri's house so this letter was a surprise.

I opened it and saw a picture with the most beautiful wedding dress on it. I was dumbstruck and so was Lissa when she saw it. I looked inside again and saw a note which read:

_Didn't work for me but I wish you have better luck._

_You will look good in it._

_Dimitri will love it..._

_Your friend._

It had the address below it saying where I could find this dress.

Lissa and I both thought it was from someone from his family because I didn't really know someone who would do that.

Whoever it was I want to meet them today and say thank you for such a beautiful dress.

I was brought back from my thoughts as I heard a knock on the door. My friend Mia came in who was also good friend of mine with, another bridesmaid Victoria, Dimitri's sister. We had grown close in the last month after she was discharged from the hospital and it just felt right to ask her.

Any ways Mia came in and was left with her mouth hanging.

"Damn girl, you look hot" she finally said. "Dimitri is hell of a lucky guy. Can I take his place?"

I laughed. She was so sweet. "Awwwwwww but he has to know that I will always love my girls before him"

I hugged her and was soon joined by Lissa and Victoria too.

I was going to cry but Lissa stopped me reminding me of the makeup.

"Oh right" Mia said after our emotional moment was over "you have three people waiting outside for you."

I was confused, "who?"

Mia looked a little freaked out, "um, it's your mom, dad and Adrian"

I'm good with dad being here but both my mom and Adrian had to have a lot of guts to come here on my wedding day but I thought it was start of new life and so I will be a new person, a better person and listen to what they have to say.

All my brides maids left the room thinking, I needed to do this alone

I told Mia to get Mom in first and after a few moments the woman who ruined my life was standing there but before I could say anything, I noticed that she was crying.

"Mom, why are you crying?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Surprisingly, she hugged me and said- "my daughter is getting married and she looks absolutely beautiful. What else can a mother do? I know that I haven't been a good mother. Infect I haven't been a mother at all. I haven't even told you enough, how much I love you and I just want to say that I am blessed to have a daughter like you. I mean you have turned out to be such young and beautiful women. I just want to say that I am so sorry for driving you to Adrian. A mother is supposed to keep her daughter away from the dark and I pushed you right into it. I am truly sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I love you my sweet little daughter."

I was so stunned and touched by her speech that I jumped into her embrace and cried like a little baby not caring about ruining my makeup.

"Of course I forgive you mom. You are my mother and nothing you do can make me hate you. Marrying Adrian was my fault not yours. I was the one who should have said no to him. It means lot to me that you are here on my wedding mom."

My mom kissed my cheek and was about to leave when I called out to her and she turned.

"I love you mom" I said honestly.

"I love you too honey."

My mothers and my relationship was not perfect and but I was sure that this encounter surly had mended whatever that had gone wrong. I can now from no doubt can say that I love my mother and go to her if I had any sort of problem. Let's just say that I now trust her.

While I was in my daze, I did not notice that Adrian was standing right in front of me until he clicked his fingers in front of my face.

This was kind of awkward as this was my wedding day and my ex- husband was standing right in front of me with a huge smile on his face.

Not the smirk, but the actual real smile when he was sincere. I could see he was sober and was looking much better than the last time I had seen him.

The only thing wrong was that he was limping a bit and had a black eye. I had pretty well I idea who had done that but I was still going to ask but out of the blue he hugged me.

"I just want you to know Rose, that I am very happy for you. I know I could not keep you happy but I know that Belikov will. I know I have spoilt your life with all of my drinking and that is why I am going to remain sober. I know this will be hard but I will do this for you. I know I can't get you back but this is the least I could do for you. You are and amazing person and I wish you a happy life ahead. I love you and I always will."

Why are all the spaces today making me cry.

"Adrian, you are an amazing person and I think you are the most charming when you are sober. I love you so much, just in a different way and I am sure someone will love you the way I can't. I hope you will be happy and stay for the wedding. It would be so nice to see a one of my best friend face in the crowd."

Adrian and I talked a little more. He said he was happy with Sydney and thinks he might be falling in love with her. Somehow I wasn't angry or anything but I was happy for him.

Baba came in after Adrian left the room giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful. That dress is one of the best I have ever seen."

"Thank you dad but you know you shouldn't have done that to Adrian."

"You know I love you and I could not stop myself. I would do it again and again if I needed to and I would not regret it one bit. You are my only daughter and I would do anything for you and when I say anything that means anything."

"So…you will walk me down the aisle." I asked the question already knowing the answer.

"You really think I would leave a thing like that. I love you Kiz" he said with affection lacing his words.

"Awwwwwww, I love you too baba."

Could this day get any better?

_**Sneak Peek of chapter 2:**_

_**I was still nervous but when my gaze met his all the worries and nervousness fell right to the ground. Just then I noticed there was something in his eyes. **_

_**At first I could not really make it out but then as I got closer, the feelings became clearer.**_

_**It was hurt and confusion I think. **_

_**When my gaze when to the right I saw the same feelings in Ivan's eyes. He was Dimitri's best friend and best man too. He obviously knew more about Dimitri than me as they had known each other for their whole lives. **_

_**There was something wrong but I don't know what. I guessed it was something related to Dimitri's past as he did not really talk about his past. Guess I'll just have to wait for the ceremony to get over and see what is haunting him. **_

**So, what did you guys think?**

**Hope you liked it.**

**The best part for me in these chapters was the speeches and the dress. Isn't the dress just absolutely beautiful?**

**I'm sorry but I could not make Adrian evil for this story as well but I have someone in mind as the ultimate villain.**

**Give me your thoughts as to if I should continue it or not.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I will love you **

**Peace out, **

**Bros b4 Hoes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, you have no idea how much they meant to me!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Previously:**

"You really think I would leave a thing like that. I love you Kiz" he said with affection lacing his words.

"Awwwwwww, I love you too baba."

Could this day get any better?

_Chapter 2_

**Rose POV**

**Now:**

I still could not believe I was going to get married. I mean this was going to be one of the best and the most special days of my life.

This wedding was even bigger than the wedding which I had with Adrian which was kind of a shocker because my marriage with Adrian was HUGE.

I looked u at my dad and he was smiling his rare 1000 watt smile and I knew he was really happy for me.

I was getting more and more nervous by each minute but those same minute reassured me that I am doing the right thing.

The bride's maids were already in and now it was my chance. Dad kissed me and told me that I was doing the right thing. Somehow that worried me even more.

I looked around and everyone was standing showing their happy faces. I saw mom, Adrian, the whole belikov family. These smiling faces relaxed me a little but,

I was still nervous but when my gaze met his all the worries and nervousness fell right to the ground. Just then I noticed there was something in his eyes.

At first I could not really make it out but then as I got closer, the feelings became clearer.

It was hurt and confusion I think.

When my gaze when to the right I saw the same feelings in Ivan's eyes. He was Dimitri's best friend and best man too. He obviously knew more about Dimitri than me as they had known each other for their whole lives.

There was something wrong but I don't know what. I guessed it was something related to Dimitri's past as he did not really talk about his past. Guess I'll just have to wait for the ceremony to get over and see what is haunting him.

His face became guarded as he took me by the hand. He strained a smile and asked me a question that made me happy as well as confused.

"Where did you get that dress?" he asked in a cold voice.

I was confused at his behavior but also happy that he noticed.

I started- "I got a"

The priest cut me off:

Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

When no one spoke up, I saw Dimitri's face light up. There was something really wrong with him and I was itching to know.

The priest continued seeing no one had any objection:

"Dimitri Belikov, will you have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony?

Will thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

He smiled his full smile at me before he answered- "I will"

Looks like, he is back to normal.

"Rosemarie Anne Hathaway, will you have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony?

Will thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

I knew I wouldn't be happier saying yes. "I will."

Both Ivan and Lissa came forward and gave us the rings as it

It was time for the vows and the rings to be exchanged First it was Dimitris turn and I was dying to hear his vows and so he started his vows:

"I Dimitri Alexander belikov, take you Rosemarie Anne Hathaway to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before.

I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together.

I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

It was traditional and just the way I like it. He put the ring on my finger and even though I had seen it before I could not admire the beauty of it.

Lissa poked me from the back and I realized I was standing there looking at my hand while I was supposed to say my vows.

Dimitri looked worried but soon relaxed as I started my vows.

I cleared my thought and started saying my vows:

"I, Rosemarie Anne Hathaway, take you, Dimitri Alexander Belikov, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband.

I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph.

I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

These were not just words to me but I actually meant then and I added at last "I love you, comrade."

He just smiled at me and said. "I love you too, my Roza"

With that I forgot about the uneasiness before and looked at my husband.

The minister started:

"OUR Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.

For thine are the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever and ever.

O GOD, who hast so consecrated the state of Matrimony that in it is rep resented the spiritual marriage and unity betwixt Christ and his Church; Look mercifully upon these thy servants, that they may love, honor, and cherish each other, and so live together in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and of peace; through the same Jesus Christ our Lord, who liveth and reigneth with thee and the Holy Spirit ever, one God, world without end.

Amen."

He looked at Dimitri and smiled. "You may now kiss your bride."

Dimitri took my cheek in his hand and kissed me with so much passion that I thought I would melt.

Before it could turn into a full make out session, he pulled away and whispered.

"I love you"

"I love too"

_**Sneak peek of chapter 3:**_

_**I remembered that this was our wedding day and nothing could ruin this for me. Not even that dress.**_

_**I pulled her close to me and said, **_

"_**Let's get out of here and have that yummy cake we chose."**_

_**She brought a sexy grin on her face and said, "I'd rather have you" **_

_**I think my pants just got tighter.**_

_**I took her hand and we got to the reception.**_

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and what do you think is eating Dimitri up?**

**Guys this is your last chance to tell me if you want a lemon. I need at least 3-5 people. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU!**

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 Hoes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, you have no idea how much they meant to me!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Previously:**

Before it could turn into a full make out session, he pulled away and whispered.

"I love you"

"I love too"

_Chapter 3_

**Dimitri POV**

Mmmmm…. I loved her soft lips against mine.

Someone coughed behind me and I realized we were not alone, in fact we were at our wedding and she was wearing that dress.

That dress will be the end of me. In fact I wonder where she would have got that dress.

I remembered that this was our wedding day and nothing could ruin this for me. Not even _that dress._

I pulled her close to me and said,

"Let's get out of here and have that yummy cake we chose."

She brought a sexy grin on her face and said, "I'd rather have you"

I think my pants just got tighter.

I took her hand and we got to the reception.

I knew Ivan was waiting to talk to me so I strode across to the hall to meet him.

He was standing there talking to a girl I believe was Mia, a good friend of Rose, who just broke up with her boyfriend Eddie.

I could see that they were hitting it off and didn't want to ruin the moment but Ivan saw me and told Mia, he needed to talk to me.

He franticly pulled me aside and asked.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"How am I supposed to know, that is what I am trying to understand"

"Dimitri, you need to do something and fast."

I knew he was right and I hated when he is right.

"I know, I know. What am I supposed to do?"

"Hmmm, let's see" he acted as if he were thinking and then added, "I know, why don't you start telling the truth?"

"She will hate me Ivan" I said, giving into my fears, "I don't want her to hate me. I love her. I don't want to give in."

His face softened remembering the same thing I was. "It's ok Dimitri; the first one doesn't have to be the last one."

"Mmhm" someone's caught broke our conversation as I saw who it was; my breath was caught in my thought.

It was Roza and I prayed to lord that she had not heard a thing.

Ivan gave me a pointed look which said I needed to tell her. I knew he was right and I knew I had to say the truth but I could not do this right now.

Rose spoke as if realizing the awkwardness.

"Mmhm, hey Ivan, mind if I borrow my _husband." _Emphasizing on husband.

"Yeah sure" he said trying to act like nothing happened. "We were done talking anyway. Weren't we Dimitri?"

I realized the question was directed at me so I said "yeah" without really getting into it. I was lost in my though and Rose knew it.

"Dimitri to earth. C'mon, we need to have our first dance and then cut the cake too so do you mind getting your sexy ass out of here and to the dance floor."

I couldn't do this right now and so I followed Rose on to the dance floor and had our first dance as a married couple.

During the dance she tried to question me about my talk with Ivan but I kept changing the topic.

"So, you and Ivan. The conversation sounded heated up huh?" she tried to ask but I directed it to somewhere I knew would distract her.

"So, you and my ass. You find it sexy huh?" I said with a grin on my face.

A blush crept up to her face. Damn I loved having that effect o her.

She came on to her tip toe and whispered in a sexy voice. "Very" and then nibbled on my ear.

Talk about having effect. Her effect on me cannot be described in words.

The song was getting over and in the end I dipped her and kissed her. She giggled while the crowd burst into laughter and applause. I just grinned at her and winked while she pulled her head up to kiss me again.

I knew tonight was going to be AMAZING and apparently so did everyone in the room seeing our sexual tension.

When we were sitting at the table many people came to wish us for marriage.

Adrian was one of them.

He was not the person I wanted to see and Rose knew that. So when he came over our table, she squeezed my hand as a signal not to do anything that I would regret.

"Hi Rose, hi Dimitri. I just wanted to say that I wish you both the very best and a great life ahead. I knew I could never make Rose happy but I want you to. Please don't be like me and hurt her."

"I would never to that." I said trying to remain calm.

"I wish you both a wonderful life" and with that he left and I visually sighed.

Rose kissed me and said thank you for not doing anything.

I smiled at her and continued to say thank you for the wishes.

Everyone was threatening me not to hurt Rose and Rose looked very amused by everyone's concern.

I knew that everyone around her loved and cared for her and they just did not want her to get hurt. I had that moment promised myself that I would not hut her and for that I had to tell her the truth.

It's not that I want to but I know it is the right thing to do.

The last people to come were my family and Ivan. They were the only ones who told Rose not to hurt me and I knew that she would not.

Ah, it was time for us to leave and it was the time we had been waiting for.

Rose said she had some special plans for tonight and I wanted to see those plans soooooooo badly.

We came outside to our "just married" car when Rose threw her bouquet.

The person who caught was none other than Mia.

She blushed to a color that I thought was not even possible. I looked over at Ivan and winked at him while he only smiled.

I picked her up in bridal style and put her in the car and got in myself.

We drove off to have the finest night of our life.

_**Sneak peek of chapter 4:**_

_**We finally got to the room and we both were excited as this would be the first time we would make love as a married couple. **_

_**He was the one who took the first step as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me like I have never been kissed before. We stood in the middle of the room kissing as I started undressing him.**_

**Lemon in the next chapter. I swear**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU!**

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 Hoes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, you have no idea how much they meant to me!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I especially want to thank a friend who wrote this whole chapter for me as I'm not very good at writing a mature seen. Even though she wished to stay anonymous, I want to thank her for the support. **

**Previously:**

She blushed to a color that I thought was not even possible. I looked over at Ivan and winked at him while he only smiled.

I picked her up in bridal style and put her in the car and got in myself.

We drove off to have the finest night of our life.

_Chapter 4_

***This chapter contains of mature seens.***

**Rose POV**

**Now: **

We finally got to the room and we both were as excited as this would be the first time we would make love as a married couple.

He was the one who took the first step as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me like I have never been kissed before. We stood in the middle of the room kissing as I started undressing him.

I had a plan to stay in my wedding dress and so I stopped him when he stated undressing me.

"Nu uh, not tonight honey" I said in a husky tone.

Before he could say something, I crashed my lips into his and kissed him hard.

It felt so good and naughty to have him touching my body that way. He massaged my chest and touched my bare butt and rubbed everywhere.

I reached between his legs to find him just as excited as I was. He was very hard and bursting out of his underwear.

I touched it with my hand lightly, and then I took it in my hand. It seemed very big to me. He was after all a good 9 inch and very thick. I lightly stroked it for him. I watched his eyes roll into his head as I stroked the base with one hand and the tip with the other. It just kept growing and twitching. I could stroke the tip on my palm and he would twitch and grunt. I was so glad I had this effect on him.

Suddenly He then laid me back onto the bed and laid on top of me. I giggled a little but he cut it off as He started kissing me again. I could feel him between my legs as he slowly kissed my neck and worked his lips towards my chest. As he took hold of a nipple in his mouth, I was lost. I had never felt anything like it. I began breathing heavily as did he as he worked himself against me more.

He placed his hand on my ass and started rubbing it gently before he slid two fingers inside me.

I started to breathe heavily as Dimitri's fingers went in and out of me, I was so horny that she could have cummed anytime now, he then started to rub my breast with his other hand, said her breasts were so big and soft.

As he kissed a nipple, he reached down and spread my legs wide apart. As he did, I could feel his penis very much between my legs. It was very smooth and I was very, very wet. He looked down into my eyes and asked if I was ready. This feeling was amazing and I didn't want to stop so who am I to say no.

He reached between us and guided his penis to my opening. It felt as good as he began pressing it against me. Then I felt the tip slide inside of me. He slipped me a couple of times into my pussy and teased me with it. I was dripping wet, his cock once slid up in my pussy with its full length, I gasped as I felt the full magnitude of his big cock slide inside my pussy. I could not breathe. It was like someone had pushed all the air out of my body. It felt soooooooo good. It felt so right. I just laid there gasping as he worked it in and out.

He then started to fuck me gently and steady. I could not control my voice and started to moan "oh Dimitri , faster, faster" she felt shivers go through her spine, she held on to the beds ends as he grabbed hold of her ass and fucked her harder and faster than any one had ever.

After just a few minutes of him working it into me, he started to grunt and I could feel a warm fluid flowing between my legs. He started to scream as it kept twitching inside of me. Suddenly he collapsed on top of me and rolled off onto the bed.

We laid there for a few minutes catching our breath. As we did, I looked down at his body and was looking at his penis. It was still semi hard but was still a major focus of my attention.

We both were so tired after doing it again and again and again that we collapsed on the bed and fell into a blissful sleep in each other's arms.

In the morning I would awaken early with a warm kind of slimy feeling between my legs. Then I remembered I where I was and what had happened. Suddenly my body began to crave more of what had happened. It was like a switch had turned on and it was ready for more since we were not going to get "in trouble" for it.

I began rubbing mu hand up and down his body. It was not until I began rubbing my way down his body that he would fully awaken. He moaned as my hand grasps his penis again. I smiled a dirty little smile at him once it was good and hard. He asked what I was smiling about.

Without saying a word, it was my turn to climb onto him. I began by rubbing it up and down my butt crack making sure it was good and hard. I worked my way down from his lips to his neck and then his chest as I kissed around his body. Finally when I thought it was going to break from being bent down so far, I lifted myself over him. His penis stood strait in the air as if I had planted it. I slowly lowered myself down onto it. I remember trying to work it around so that it would feel better. All the time he was moaning and grunting at my movements.

I am not sure why I did, but I decided to try a different approach. I leaned back and tried to just sit on his lap. . I figured he was supposed to go in further so I worked it around more and more trying to find the right spots. Suddenly, as I rolled my hips forward and sat strait up, it slammed all the way into me. I could not breathe as I gasp from the pleasure filled pain. At the base, it hurt as it stretched me wide. But inside, oh, inside it was amazing. I looked down at him as I began to relax and get used to him. His eyes were rolled back into his head and his mouth was wide open. I assumed he was feeling the pleasure I was now feeling.

I started shifting my weight back and forth as his length shifted inside me. It was like a huge log was inside me. I worked it around more and more when suddenly I felt his hand reach up and cup my breasts. It was like lightning going through my body. I could not believe how good his hands felt. I grabbed them and squeezed them hard against my breasts. In return he squeezed harder and harder. I could not stand it anymore and reached around and ripped my corset off so he could have whatever he wanted.

After I released my body from my corset he began massaging me everywhere. I could not get enough. I started shifting my weight forward and back. Faster and faster I wanted him in and out of me. I then started bouncing up and down on him. I would take him all the way out to where just the tip was in, then just pounce back down shoving it all back into me. It was sweet pleasure and pain every time. This went on for several minutes before he grabbed hold of my chest tightly as I bounced. I looked down at him and he stared up at me as his eyes go huge and his mouth opened. I continued as a slow groan and several grunts began to come from his mouth. This transformed into screams as I felt his penis throb inside of me and felt his hot load gushing against my insides.

He filled me with shot after shot for several minutes. Even after I had stopped and laid on his chest I could feel his semi hard twitching inside my body.

Wow that was amazing and the best sex I have ever had in my whole life.

I love this man lying beside of me.

He just then spoke up.

"Roza, I need to tell you something."

Hmm, I wonder what that could be.

**Cliffhanger!**

**You guys will not be getting a sneak peek of the next chapter. Guess you'll just have to wait to see.**

**Also, guys I really need review to know that I have your support. I mean I didn't get a lot of them in the last chapter and would ask you to please review and tell me how to continue the story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU!**

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 Hoes.**


End file.
